


Girls like Girls

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Ahsoka Tano. Everybody knew that name: the Queen of Speeder Racing - not that Barriss was a huge fan or anything. No. That would be ridiculous.





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up five weeks and a day late with a Starbucks* sup
> 
> (Look, I don't know how to name fics any more I'm exhausted)

Rain on Coruscant was, in a word, disgusting. Even though she lived on an upper level, it was viscous and dark, smacking the windows and washing the whole area with a sewer smell. Luckily, on this particular instance, Barriss had made it _inside_ before the rain had started.

She flicked her stylus above her datapad and glanced up at the screen in the café. She knew the race was starting soon, but what did that matter? She couldn’t ask them to change the channel, even if it meant missing the race. But she wasn’t even a fa-

“Oi! Change the channel the race is starting!” Another patron demanded, this was followed by a chorus of cheers. Barriss nearly dropped her pen in relief. It had all started out innocently enough, but now she was _hooked_. It was possible that a certain racer had a thing or two to do with it. Tano was, to put it mildly, _hot_.

Setting aside her studies for the moment, Barriss turned her focus to the race.

Three hours and five muffins later, the racers were on their final lap. Tano was neck and neck with some Dressellian racer. Barriss’s nails left half moon dents in her muffin as she watched, unable to breathe. Suddenly, Tano yanked her speeder in a tight twist, kicking up dust into her opponent's eyes. The move, while not technically illegal should not have been possible: speeders like that weren’t made for that sort of maneuver, and any tampering of the vehicle would have been caught beforehand.

The Dressellian jerked up her arm on reflex to cover her eyes, and nanoseconds later, Tano passed the finish line. Barriss leapt to her feet cheering along with the rest of the stadium, flinging her muffin a good ten feet. Unfortunately, she was the only one in the café with such an extreme reaction. Barriss’s cheeks burned emerald as she slowly pulled her arms back to her chest.

“Damn girl,” blinked the customer who had asked for the station change, “how much money did you have on this race?”

////

Rain on Naboo was… beautiful. Even as it slammed the walls of the cabin she was vacationing in, it was more of a balm than an annoyance. Barriss sighed and sunk further into the plush chair she was lounging on.

This vacation was a gift from her mother for passing her exams. How she had managed to get her this cabin was a mystery. It was about two miles away from town, so Barriss got the peace she craved, but still got to relish in the culture of this lovely planet.

But… Barriss shot to her feet. She could be wrong, but she could have sworn she heard something crash into the empty stables outside. No, that was definitely someone cursing.

“Kriff! Kriff! Kriffing kriff!” Shrieked the voice, “Ow!” Training overtaking any fear lingering in her, Barriss launched herself to the door. She could hardly see through the sheets of rain, but the stables were definitely on fire; there was a large figure about a yard away, clutching her leg.

“Can you walk?” Barriss shouted. The goggled face whipped towards her; she attempted to stand, but slipped back to the ground in the mud. Barriss decided to forge out to retrieve her impromptu patient.

Outside, the rain was much less pleasant; it smacked Barriss’s back mercilessly, drenching her in freezing water. She wrapped her arm around the large Togruta’s shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

“What happened?” Barriss shouted over the torrent.

“Speeder malfunction!” The girl shouted back. She limped heavily and given the distinct iron-y smell in the air, Barriss guessed she had a bad cut on her leg. She felt guilt for making the injured girl walk back to the cabin but it was her only choice.

The cabin, luckily, was warm. Barriss helped the girl into a chair across from the fire. The Togruta swiped at the water collecting in her hood and on her goggles.

“Stay here. I’m a doctor, let me just get my supplies from my bag.” The girl nodded and Barriss made her way to her room. She didn’t have much, but she would have been remiss to go out with no medical supplies. She had some solution to clean the wound and bacta patches, but that was it.

“So,” Barriss shouted, as she made her way back, still riffling through her bag, “how did you find yourself out here?”

“Oh, I was just taking a vacation.” The girl responded as Barriss finally made it back into the living room. Barriss’s nose was still in the bag, when she first began to respond.

“That’s funny, so am-” She finally looked up, and her medical bag dropped straight out of her hands.

“What?” The girl asked, goggles on the table, frozen with her hood pulled halfway off her montrails. “Oh.” She said finally, touching her facial markings absent mindedly, “Hi.” Ahsoka Tano said awkwardly.

////

Barriss was sure she managed to make a few sounds as she made her way to Tano. She had to. She must have. She desperately hoped those sounds were not embarrassing. Tano lifted her leg and offered it to Barriss. The cut was bad.

“Wow. This must hurt.” Barriss grazed her fingers just under the cut.

“I’ve had worse,” Tano yawned, “as I’m sure you know.” But Barriss didn’t miss the slight hiss she made at the contact.

“Mmm.” Barriss said, desperately trying not to look at the face of her celebrity crush. The face with the markings that might or might not have been emblazoned on the case for her datapad. She wiped the cut clean and placed the bacta patches along the six inch cut, wrapping Tano’s leg carefully with a bandage. “You’re all good.”

Tano stretched her _offensively_ strong arms and pointed to the couch.

“Would you help me move over there?” Barriss nodded reluctantly, and, putting her arm around Tano again, lugged her over. Tano groaned and settled in, patting the space next to her. “Sit.” Barriss’s eyes widened, but she complied, slightly startled at her proximity to the younger girl. While Tano slumped into the couch, Barriss sat stiffly straight, deliberately not touching the orange arms splayed on the back of the couch behind her.

Barriss wondered what exactly could make Tano crash her speeder. She was, in all rights, a prodigy. Ahsoka Tano burst onto the racing scene at the tender age of thirteen and _decimated_ the youth division. She rose in the ranks and in popularity quickly, her smartass comments and lovely face making her a quick fan favorite. She was particularly known for her sharp-toothed smirks that sent the girls swooning. Tano was pretty and she _knew it_.

“What happened? I can’t imagine you crashing a speeder.” Barriss asked awkwardly. Tano laughed and Barriss’s insides turned to jelly.

“My brother messed with it. We like to do that - pull pranks. I couldn’t brake. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but tonight was so rainy I couldn’t see.” Barriss was suddenly outraged.

“You call that a prank? You could have died!” Tano shrugged.

“You saw, I jumped off before it crashed.” Barriss finally processed something.

“Wait, you have a brother?” Despite being a star for the last seven years, relatively little was known about Ahsoka Tano. Tano froze at that. She knew she slipped up.

“Yeah.” She said slowly, “Anakin.”

“Anakin.” Barriss gaped, “Anakin Skywalker.” The _king_ of speeder racing. The guy who suddenly vanished from the scene… eight years ago.

“The one and only.” Tano yawned, the firelight glinting off her razor sharp teeth. She threw her arm around Barriss and pulled her closer. Barriss was awkwardly positioned with her head pressed into Tano’s neck. If possible, she thought she was stiffer than before.

“Thanks-”

“Barriss. Barriss Offee.” Barriss supplied (squeaked).

“Thanks Barrie.” Tano muttered, “I owe ‘ya one.” And just like that she was asleep, and Barriss left too petrified to extricate herself from the speeder’s embrace - not that she was sure she could have moved the arm if she wanted to.

////

Ahsoka woke up _mortified_. What had she done? Had she really lost so much blood that she just happened to accidently fall asleep with the pretty doctor practically pinned to her chest?

“Ahh.” Ahsoka said quietly. She pulled away from the still dozing Mirialan, but evidently Ahsoka was warm because she gave a little moan and pressed closer.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

////

Barriss woke up to loud cursing and an empty couch. Her patient better not have run off. Barriss charged outside, ready to yell at the stubborn Togruta only to find her sitting outside, covered in mud and clutching what appeared to be an assortment of weeds.

Barriss stared. Tano stared back.

“Um.” Tano said. She looked between the weeds in her hands and Barriss, “What do vegetarians eat?”

////

Tano walked with only a slight limp now, but Barriss was still regretting the mile trek she was forcing upon the other girl. At this rate, it might take them hours. Which of course would give them hours to talk.

“So,” Barriss asked, “how’d you get into racing?” Tano tensed and stretched her fingers.

“It’s a long story.” She remained quiet for another moment then began to speak again, “My parents died when I was three. Normally the clan would have taken me in, but for some reason they rejected me. I was alone for weeks.” Tano’s voice broke. Barriss reached out hesitantly and clasped Ahsoka’s hand. She was well aware how social Togruta were; prolonged isolation could drive them mad. Tano shook her head and sniffed.

“I’m alright. Um, uh… it was soon after that that Uncle Plo took me in. I lived with him until I was 10. That’s when Anakin found me. I had gotten into a bit of trouble at school. You see, Plo was away and I tended to be… argumentative. I ended up stealing this guy’s speeder and running from him as he chased me down. I just about crashed into Anakin’s speeder. He was angry at first, then impressed. He offered to mentor me. It was two months later that Uncle Plo died. I moved in with Anakin and his brother and have lived there ever since.” Barriss stayed silent. Tano was truly remarkable: despite all this tragedy that surrounded her life, she never managed to be anything less than kind and cheerful.

“What about you?” Tano said suddenly, “What’s your story and how did you get into speeder racing?” She gave Barriss a wicked grin; Barriss covered her flushed face.

////

Ahsoka Tano was genuinely one of the funniest people Barriss had ever met. By the time they made it to the small town, Ahsoka had Barriss in stitches. Oh how her mother would have loved to see her this social. Barriss was even more in love with Ahsoka than when she was just some celebrity. Ah, screw the adage about not meeting your heroes, Ahsoka was everything people said she was and more.

“That name you call your brother, what was it?” Barriss asked, swinging Ahsoka and her linked arms, “Sky… sky something.”

“Skyguy? Yeah, he was pretty annoyed with it. Calls me ‘Snips’ now.” Ahsoka beamed.

“Boy, you really like nicknames.” Barriss needled.

“Only for people I like, _Barrie_.” Ahsoka teased right back, and Barriss thought her soul had transcended her body  
////

“What do you think?” Ahsoka tapped the speeder in front of her. Barriss traced her fingers along the flower and leaf patterns.

“It’s cute.” Ahsoka waved the dealer over and purchased the speeder for a rather reasonable price. “You must have a lot of speeders.” Ahsoka shrugged.

“Not really. I have one I use for racing - I built that one, you know, from scratch - then a back up one just in case. My only other one was my recreational one, but as you know, that one just blew up.” Barriss had gotten the feeling, honestly, that Ahsoka really had adapted to living a frugal lifestyle.

Ahsoka swung her leg over the speeder and revved her engine.

“You going my way, pretty lady?” Barriss could have melted into the floor.

////

THREE MONTHS LATER

Barriss wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing her cheek contently into Ahsoka’s back as the pair buzzed along in Ahsoka’s speeder. They came to an intersection and Ahsoka paused to twist back and kiss Barriss’s head.

“You’ll make it to my race, babe?” She asked in earnest.

“Of course. Where would you be without your number one fan?” Barriss teased, happily.

“Probably still burning down barns.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Ahsoka sound like a bit of an idiot but I swear she isn't!! She's like amazing with mechanics and stuff like that. Cooking less so.  
> Also I know about 0 about medicine so I'm sorry if this is wildly inaccurate. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Inspired by gizzlescribbles's [artwork](http://gizzlescribbles.tumblr.com/image/164242945564)  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://barrisscoffees.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
